


Homecoming

by thankyouturtle



Category: Emelan - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Homecoming, WAFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-07
Updated: 2011-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-17 17:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thankyouturtle/pseuds/thankyouturtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-<i>Melting Stones</i>, Rosethorn returns to Discipline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [badparsiqueer](http://badparsiqueer.tumblr.com/) ♥

When Rosethorn arrived at Discipline, Lark was already setting the table for lunch. Rosethorn took one look and demanded to know how Lark had known she was arriving that day. "What makes you think I knew you were coming?" Lark returned mildly.

"Because I recognise Gorse's best potato pastries when I smell them," Rosethorn returned waspishly, "and you'd never ask for them just for the 'kids'." There was a twist of a smile as she used the street slang, and Lark laughed.

"Coram and Glaki are out for a walk - together," she moved the teapot to the table as she talked, "- which is a tale that needs telling, when there's time. And Evvy? Didn't she return with you?"

"Evumeimei is talking to Skyfire. It wouldn't wait," Rosethorn added, seeing Lark's look. Lark nodded; she'd known, when she'd received that packet of letters from the Battle Islands, that the stone mage would not take her decision to put on the novice's robes lightly.

"So we have an empty nest," Lark said, and put down the cutlery long enough to wrap her arms around her friend. She was never lonely, when Rosie was away; she had plenty of friends, and even the occasional bed-friend when she wanted. But she still missed the other woman badly, and it was so reassuring to hold her, and smell the familiar scent of damp earth and new growth.

Rosethorn sighed against her neck. "I always forget how good it feels to be here when I'm gone," she murmured, but anything else she had to say was interrupted by a rapid barking outside. Glaki burst through the cottage's front door, gasping for air. "Lark, there's some girls making fun of Coram an' I can't make 'em stop-"

Lark let go of Rosethorn. "I'll be right there."

"So will I," Rosethorn added forebodingly. But she reached out and squeezed Lark's hand, a gesture which seemed to say both _I won't be too hard on them_ and _I'm glad to be home_.


End file.
